Sonokinesis
'Sonokinesis, also called ''Sonikinesis, Audiokinesis, Acoustokinesis/Acoustikinesis or Sound Wave/Sound Manipulation is the ability to mentally manipulate sound waves. This can be used to go beyond one’s current vocal ability, allowing one to project one’s voice or any other noise at extremely high/low decibels, or to change the tone/pitch/volume of any desired sound, as well as what sound is projected (or how many sounds). This ability can even convert regular sound waves into concussive blasts. Sometimes, the user can only manipulate sounds after they have bounced off of surfaces, when they are somewhat weaker (called Echokinesis or Echo Manipulation). http://theories.activatingevolution.org/swiki/wiki/index.php?title=Sonokinesis&action=edit&section=1 edit Variations: '''Sonic Abilities • Sonic Abilities, also called Sonic Offense implies the presence of sonokinetic faculties that are focused into specific forms, and can only be used in that form. These may include: •'Sonic Scream', also called Voice/Vocal Amplification- the ability to generate a supersonic (louder-than-audible) or subsonic (lower-than-audible) scream which is capable of breaking glass, deafening foes and sometimes knocking people unconscious or disrupting thought; if one’s voice is permanently amplified (so every word or breath projects at high decibels), it is called Amplified Voice. •'Sonic Wall'- the ability to generate a wall of sound which can deflect projectiles and detain hearing creatures as well as a solid wall; also capable of shaking up sentient creatures that pass through the wall. •'Sonic Boom', also called Sonic Clap or Sonic Stomp- the generation of sonic percussion by clapping the hands, or stomping the feet; the user could even break glass, knock people back or liquefy small objects •'Sonic Tube'- the ability to generate a “tube” of sound waves which carries sound to/from any desired destination to/from the user so he can hear/communicate verbal messages or eavesdrop on conversations •'Sonic Lance'- the ability to hurl sound waves at foes, which in turn does damage like a blunt weapon (knocking foes back, severely disorienting them and the like) •'Sound Field', also called Vocal Field or Sound/Voice Distortion Field- the ability to generate a field which distorts any sound made within the field (making a baby’s crying sound like gunshots, or making a dog’s barks sound like groaning ghosts and the like) Not all sonic faculties are meant to disorient hearing; some attack like blunt force, while others disorient and still others mimic, distort or otherwise influence sound or the person hearing it. As such, numerous other sonokinetic faculties are possible. *Note: If the user’s voice is enhanced with psionic energy instead of projecting louder-or-lower-than-audible volume (the voice sounds louder because of psionic energy, not actual sound, but still has the force of a Sonic Scream), the ability is instead called a Psionic Scream or a Psionic Voice. This ability allows one to affect even those who are deaf (those who have Psionic Detection are especially vulnerable), and cannot be resisted with Sonic Absorption. Synaesthetic Sonokinesis • [[sirenship|'Synaesthetic Sonokinesis']], also called Enhanced Synaesthesia, Synesthetic Sonokinesis, Sirenship, Synaesthetic Sound Manipulation, Synesthetic Sound Manipulation or Synaesthetic Effect is the innate empathic connection of one’s mind to the force and effect produced by sound waves. This ability allows the user to not only perceive sound waves as visible light, but also to bend sound to one’s emotions, to produce numerous effects like a sonic lance that happens when the user feels negative emotion, or hypnotic/alluring/mesmerizing effects produced by a desire to somehow influence, affect and otherwise interact with a subject or a foe. • The superhuman with this ability can perceive sound as light even if they can still perceive sound through their sense of hearing. Echo Demille and Jesse Murphy possess the normal version of this ability; Emma Coolidge displays Synaesthetic Sonokinesis. To Learn More About Sonokinesis Click Here Category:Cerebral Powers